Falling for the pizza boy
by x.Hello.Stranger.x
Summary: He s the pizza boy,She s your typical girl nextdoor, Bella and Edward have been best friends forever, Bella has had a crush on him since the day they met, Will the drama of high school break away their friendship, or finally bring them together...?
1. Hes my best friend

**Ok so I'm new to fan fiction, so I thought for a while I'll just experiment with some story ideas, basically write a few chapters for a few different story lines and see which ones work best, Yup you herd it here people!**

**Well, this idea hit me the other day when my mom ordered pizza; hence the name and story, so I hope you like it, and please I would like your honest thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Twilight (Sob)**

* * *

BPOV:

Chapter 1: He's my best friend

Ever get that feeling, the one which gives you constant headaches, and fills your stomach with butterflies, the one you get when you look at that one special person who you know you couldn't live without?

I do.

Every day,

Every morning,

Every minute,

Every time I look at _him._

Him being the best, most special, most exciting thing to happen in my life.

Every time I looked into his eyes which glistened emerald green, I felt as though I've been hypnotized, my heart would melt, and I'd act a complete and utter wombat!

Every time I saw him flick his bronze hair out of his face, and saw him smile his million dollar smile, my heart would ache, and my mind would throb un-necessary thoughts about him!

Every time he walked over to say hello, my knees would fall week, and my head would spin.

Every time I saw him look over at me, I knew he was and forever would be, the best thing that ever happened in my life.

His name was Edward anthony Masen Cullen, and he`s my best friend...

* * *

**Ok so its very short I know, but its just the epologue!**

**Please Review, it means so much!**

**Next chapter, WILL have more content, I`m not the kind of person to leave about 10 words to every chapter, !**

**Thanks a million xxx**


	2. Pizza Delivery

**Thanks for all the positive reviews so far, of course I have tried to make this chapter longer, and hopefully better!**

**Soo I really hope you like it:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Iiiiiiiii dddoooonnnttt ooowwwnnn tttwwwiiillliiiigghhhttt...(Oh and I`m hyper)**

Falling for the pizza boy: Chapter 1:

BPOV:

"Hi, One medium veggie pizza, with extra peppers and sweetcorn, please"

"Kay, your pizza will be there in around 15 minutes, thanks for ordering now!"

~~~~Beep~~~~

_15 minutes later:_

KNOCK KNOCK

"One-a medium Vegaterian pizza eh" Came the stupidly familar voice from the doorway.

There he stood, basking in all his glory, his smug smile brought out the laughter in his eyes, as he stood slumped, leaning into the door frame of my bed room.

I couldnt help but laugh at his terrible attempt to sound itallian!

"Hmmm" I muttered glancing down at my watch, which clearly stated the pizza was 2 minutes and 34 seconds late.

"What" He exclaimed, looking round.

"Well, it has come to my attention that this pizza happens to be almost 3 minutes late, which could only mean one thing...FREE" I yelped, jumping up and down whilst strolling closer to examine my favourite, and now free, pizza!

"Calm down, calm down, I wasnt gonna make you pay for it anyway!" He sighed, and I latched into an awkward one armed hug.

"Wait...Whats in it for you?" I asked suspiciosly.

"Half the pizza, 3 litres of orange crush and and all night movie madness festival" He cheered and bounded into my room, leaping onto my crisp bed sheets and sinking into them.

He gave me a warm hearted smile and sat up, his usually messy hair now completley dishevelled!  
"Sounds good to me" I smiled and sat down next to him.

Movie nights were the best part of the week for me, they were every friday, and always the same routine...they sometimes say change is good, but our movie nights have been the same since kindergarten and I dont plan on changing them any time soon!

We popped in my special edition version of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Yes Im a Fan, And a BIG one I may add, and We curled up on the rug, He wrapped one of his muscuar arms around my shoulders and leaned into me.

I inhaled his pungent pizza-ish scent,

"Oh my God Edward, Next time at least change your shirt next time, You Reek of pizza dough and tomato Purée!" I exclaimed, and he grinned and pulled me in tighter.

My heart was racing so fast, I thought it may actually leap through my chest and dance around the room !

At Ten thirty my Mother came up to wish us a good night, I couldnt help but notice the look she gave me when she saw our position, too tired to care about it, I shrugged it off.

We were just at the point where Dumbledore and Harry were on the journey to find the horcrux when I herd the quiet murmurings of Edwards gental snoring.

He was so peaceful, his usually alert eyes calmly closed, his soft pink lips moulded together into a fine line, he was outstretched on my bed, which made no room for me, instead of waking him up I found a coumfy spot on the floor and curled into a tight ball, and as I slowly drifted of into a peaceful sleep, I thought of him...

EPOV:

I woke with a start, my neck cracking from the quite sudden jolt, the room I had just woken up in wasnt mine, Obviously, the walls were painted soft yellow, fairy lights hanging from the ceilling, a white fluffy rug carpeting most of the wooden floor, and a Blue satin bed spread.

It was Isabella`s, Bella for short.

Thinking of her made my heart skip a few beats, and also made me curious, if I was in her bed, where was she?

_"E-edw-ward" _Her soft alluring voice spoke out.

Squinting my eyes a little, I saw her tiny frame huddled into the corner of her room, she was sleep talking, and aparently shivering aswell.

I instantly felt bad, taking up her bed, and now she was the one in the cold.

I went by instinct and lept across the room, landing with a faint thud, swept her into my arms and placed her slowly onto her bed, savouring every moment I had to hold her in my arms!

She turned over which made a small space for me to fit into, I wrapped my arms around her and almost instantly fell asleep, Dreaming of her...

* * *

**Soooooo...Yes...No ?**

**I know its short but I`m trying my best I`ve been ultra busy latley!**

**Please Review xx**


End file.
